For the patients of serious diseases, they must wear physiological measurement strips for measuring physiological data real time and providing alert message to users or doctors so as to trace the body condition of the patient.
In the present invention, the physiological measurement strip has an elastic strip and a measurement unit. The measurement unit has a body and a signal processor. The body is made of flexible material. The backside of the body has two conductive cloth. The processor is installed at a front side of the body and is conductive to the conductive cloth. Two ends of the elastic strip are buckled to the body so that it can be worn on the breast of the user for measuring the physiological data of human body. The data are transferred to a computer, a PDA, a handset, etc. Thereby the patients and medical persons can know the conditions of the body.
However, the prior art physiological measurement strip is not an ideal one. This prior art strip only has an LED light to indicate whether the user's body is normal. No display is quipped. Thus, various receivers are used for providing real time data to users. Furthermore the physiological measurement strip cannot provide other auxiliary functions, such as emergency conditions, to users. Thereby the prior art physiological measurement strip is not a practical one and is needed to be improved.